The Bond
by 10snails
Summary: Slade has found a women who can help him get Robin back as his apprentice. What happens when Robin slowly starts to wonder what it would be like to be evil? Will he fall victim to the dark side or will he rise against it?


A/N: Okay so this is my first Teen Titan Story and my first new story for some time. You should expect a new chapter at least biweekly, though I am going to try and update weekly.

* * *

><p>Slade wandered into the carnival, fully disguised. He didn't want anyone to recognize him yet. With quiet feet he made his way to the fortune teller. She was said to be the best. He had no use for hearing his fortune though. He made his own after all. There wasn't much of a line, probably because there were other shows going on at the moment. It was the perfect time for him to see the fortune teller.<p>

He walked into her tent. There seemed to be some sort of fog filling the tent. Probably to loosen up her customers, he thought as he sat down. In front of him was a table, with a cup for tea readings and a crystal ball. A deck of cards were to the left of the crystal balls, obviously used for tarot readings. He tapped the ball impatiently.

"I am sorry if I kept you waiting," a gentle voice said as a woman came into the tent and sat down. "I was not expecting anyone. I assumed that everyone would be at the shows. Hardly anyone comes to visits me while there are shows going on." Her hair was mousy brown and tied back in braids. Light blue eyes stared at Slade with a look of innocence. Under his mask Slade smirked. "How may I help you today?"

"I need you to do a job for me," he started making his voice different than his usually tone. He watched her expression carefully. It would soon change, he knew it would. "I have heard that you have a power, a power that I am interested in using."

The women's clam expression changed to that of fear. She scooted away from the table and was about to stand up. "How how do you know about that?" she asked watching him with the utmost care. She was telling herself that she should run, that she should get herself as far away from this man as she could. But there was a curiosity to the man. She couldn't figure out how he knew she had a power. Was it possible that he was bluffing? That must be it.

"Does it really matter how I know? I am willing to pay you a generous fee to use your powers for me." He pulled a check out of his pocket and slid it over to her side of the table. Cautiously she checked it. The moment she saw the amount she almost fainted. One billion dollars. That was more than she would be able to make in a life time. But she knew she couldn't accept it. She hated using her power and judging by this man, he probably wanted to use it for his own twisted reasons.

"I am truly sorry sir but my powers are not for sale."

"Such a pitty. Your daughter Aurore and your son Michael will be so disappointed. When I talked to them earlier they were so excited to have that much money. They said that now their dear mother could stay at home instead of working as a carny." His voice became his normal voice as he spoke. It sent a chill down the women's back. "Don't worry though. I shall take good care of them. Unlike you I will spend quality time with them. I have been looking to get a new apprentice. Perhaps when they are older I will have them fight to the death against each other to see who will become my heir."

The color drained from her face. The perfect reaction to what he said, Slade thought. "You didn't take my children." She said standing up and heading for the exit.

"Go check on them. I can wait. I do not mind." If she took to long he would just get one of his Sladebots get rid of one of the brats. He was sure they she would hurry back once she realized her precious children were missing from their trailer. She darted out of the tent and ran straight to her trailer, pushing and shoving past all the people who stood in her way.

When she reached the trailer she didn't bother to knock on the door, she just burst in. Inside it was calm, quiet. It lacked the usually laughter of her children. The man did take her children. She didn't wait to look around the trailer. She went back to the tent to see the man waiting their, examining different trinkets in her tent. "Where are my children?" She yelled at him. She would have attacked him, but she knew she could never win in a fight, especially not against this man.

"I will return your children once you do me a favor," he said. Everything was going perfectly as planned.

"Fine I will do it. Who do you want me to use my power on?" She asked bitterly. She would not be happy about using her power. Especially for him. When she first realized she had a power she decided to only use it if it was an emergence. This was an emergency to her, but she still felt a pain of guilt knowing what she would have to do.

"I want you to use it on Robin, the boy wonder." Slade grin under his mask was larger than ever. Soon Robin would be his apprentice and than the Titans would finally fall.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming to you soon!

And by the way, normally my chapters will be longer.


End file.
